


Strangeness and Charm

by roblet



Series: Daddy-Long-Legs [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Caught, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblet/pseuds/roblet
Summary: A set of prose asides in the same universe as "Mr. Daddy Long-Legs Smith." These will cover incidents touched on in Credence's letters to his mysterious benefactor.





	Strangeness and Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened with the theater professor that got fired? Why was Gellert so annoyed and why was Albus cross with him?

It's simple, isn't it? Easy work. You see a professor look at you the right way and then you know that you can get top marks in his class in the easiest way possible. You can get the part you want in a play, too.

Gellert knows this well. He always gets what he wants one way or another, and a professor that looks at him just a little too long when he thinks Gellert won't notice is the ticket he needs. It starts small: he touches the older man's hand just a little too long, looks at him with the coy smiles he knows will set his heart racing and give him a sort of hope that will make him feel disgusting and guilty later. This is what Gellert wants: the confusion, the want, the split moral consciousness means that the slightly-strange theater professor will be just off-balance enough for Gellert to strike.

Strike he does, just as auditions begin. Gellert heads to his office after class with his golden waves of hair arranged perfectly and a navy suit picked specifically to compliment his sharp eyes. Instead of standing he hops up to sit atop the professor's desk with his legs crossed delicately at the knee. "What are you doing?" The poor man (can he really be considered a victim if he's the one harboring predatory thoughts about a student?) barely gets it out in a stammer, staring up at Gellert wide-eyed. He's too surprised to even take an authoritative stance and it makes Gellert grin in a way that's distinctly shark-like.

"I came to see you," Gellert murmurs, soft and appearing wholly genuine, "I see the way you look at me." He lets the panic rise in him a moment before waving a hand as though dispelling the fear utterly. "I like it. But..." He licks his lips, looking thoughtful. "I'd like to play Orsino in the play. Can you do that for me?" Albus is looking to play Viola, but he doesn't say that. He knows Albus will get the part, beautiful redhead that he is.

"What makes you think I'll just allow you to come in here, sit on my desk inappropriately, and make insinuations about my character? Furthermore, what makes you think that's going to encourage me to give you the part you want?" The older man is scowling, apparently having recovered from his previous state of nearly having a heart attack from fright.

Gellert laughs and it's almost musical, light and merry. "Professor, I can make it worth your while." He leans across the desk and confidently brushes his lips across his prey's. Then he hops down, leaving him startled and wide-eyed. "Think about it," he says, and leaves. It's clear he does think about it, and doubly so because Gellert continues his acts of terrorizing the professor, stopping by after nearly every class to grant him gentle kisses, quiet promises.

He gets the part of Orsino, and Albus gets the part of Viola. He notes that Credence is Sebastian, but that only means they'll have to put one boy in a wig. In any case, Gellert stops by the theater's office and this time the kiss isn't so light, isn't so chaste or innocent. "I'll come by Saturday to give you a reward," he murmurs, pressed close and promising. "Keep your schedule open, I'll be here around two." He doesn't allow the older man long enough to say anything in response, but the half-hardness against his thigh tells him enough. He follows through on his promise, showing up promptly and closing the door behind him. "It's a good day, isn't it?" The blond pushes hair behind his ear before climbing atop the desk again, one foot resting easily on each arm of the chair the professor sits in. "Come here, I've got a present for you."

He leans forward and down, kissing the older man and drawing him up to his feet with insistent hands fisted at his lapels. It's only a moment before he's tipped back against the surface of the desk, one hand supporting himself pressed against the flat surface. Lips are pressing to his throat and he stretches out his neck with a sigh, fingers losing themselves in dark, slicked-back hair. He still has one foot on the arm of the chair and he's grasping at the back of his suit jacket and he's about to moan purposely to encourage him—

—when the door opens and one of the other professors stops in the doorway, staring in shock. _Damn_ , he'd been so close. Gellert's expression immediately shifts to one of fear and shame, the grip on fabric looking like he's trying to pull an over-amorous professor off of him even as the caught-out man jumps away, terrified because he knows what's coming. Gellert hunches into himself, looking to the door (a math professor, why had he come here?) with tears in his eyes. "Professor," he gasps out tremulously, eyes full of tears, "he made me. He said I'd fail if I didn't—"

(The older man looks absolutely incredulous but he knows he can't win the argument so he says nothing.)

An inquisition happens after that, both the professor and Gellert getting questioned. Gellert keeps up his story, teary-eyed. "Please don't tell anyone," he gasps out once, "please, I don't want to have to change schools. If my guardian finds out, he'll pull me from the school—" and it's true. The dollar signs flash before the board's eyes and they know what they have to do. The professor is summarily fired with no recourse and no letters of recommendation and Gellert is quietly allowed to return to his courses.

Funnily enough, Gellert is just angry he won't have the part that he wants, not upset in the least that he got a man fired.

When he returns to his suite after things are settled, Albus is waiting for him and he looks furious. "What did you _do_ ," the other young man demands, hands balled into fists at his sides. "You promised we'd only be us and I _know_ it was you that got that professor fired. I also know that you weren't the victim here because I know you." Behind the anger is a flicker of hurt and Gellert sees it.

The blond smiles, shaking his head slightly. "I only did it to get closer to you," he murmurs, stepping toward him and placing a hand at the side of his neck. Albus shivers so Gellert runs with it, thumb rubbing along the line of his jaw. "I wanted us to play beautifully against each other. Imagine, getting to court you publicly and no one knows the difference."

Albus looks stunned so Gellert kisses him firmly, holding him tight against his body. "You know I care for you," he murmurs, "I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you."

"I'm still angry and you _did_ hurt me," Albus says, voice shaking just a little.

"I apologize," Gellert replies, and kisses him again.

He smiles when Albus kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these I'll do, but here's one at least.


End file.
